


Precious

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Language, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Strip Tease, erotic teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: This is a one shot involving a soldier who can't help flirting with her Captain, and a Captain who's slowly unravelling because of it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Precious

After a week of hard rain, the sun finally peeks from behind the clouds. It is the perfect kind of day. A perfect day for ODM tag, and you are enjoying a game with your friends when hit from the side rather hard, and brought to the ground.

"Are you done fucking around?" comes the voice from behind you "because if so, you can go clean the fucking stables." You stand up and turn to look at the man, eyes widening in surprise. 

"Holy shit! I have never had somebody tell me to go clean the fucking stables and have it sound so damn sexy! Yes sir!" you say, and turn away with your friends; heading for the Stables as ordered.  
"You're going to get your ass kicked YN." One of your friends teases and they all laugh.  
"I am absolutely okay with that! Did you hear that man's voice? Oh my fucking ovaries are in pain!" Your friends laugh as you carry on. "I so need his babies!" you say, taking a right towards the stables and waving to your friends as they head to the mess hall.

Levi watches you walk away in utter shock. "What the fuck was that about?" he thinks to himself, alarmed at how heated his body is becoming; and further alarmed at how his eyes can't seem to tear away from your ass ticking back and forth sensually as you walk away.   
"Little fucking smartass" he says, and heads back to his quarters hoping some paperwork will get that astounding vision out of his head.

Except he can't, and the more he sits there the more he thinks about you. And the more he thinks about you the more that heat intensifies. He feels like he's going to crawl right out of his skin!   
'I suppose I should see how she's doing and find a good excuse to make her do it over again. Fucking bitch.' He's actually a little pissed off that you've got him feeling like this. He's not accustomed to it and it makes him feel awkward and uncomfortable. 

He finds you playing with the horses instead of cleaning like he asked, and leans up against the door frame for a couple of moments just watching as you bend over to pick up an apple out of the treat bucket beside you. He gives a soft little groan. "How in the fuck is my zipper still holding up?" he thinks, irritated at the obvious tightness in his pants. With that, he finally decides to walk over to you.  
He comes right up behind you and puts his face right into yours as you turn to him in surprise. Your surprise turns into a confident grin as you see who is standing so close to you.

He honestly doesn't understand his own thinking. What the fuck is he doing getting so close to you? The fact that the combination of the heat of your body, and the heat of his together makes some kind of perfect sense to him has him even more confused. It feel right. It feels needed. He steps back and clears his throat; trying to dislodge his current thoughts.  
"You missed a spot" he says, "in fact you've missed several."

"You need to stop how you're throwing them eyes, captain. All that sexy and I'm running out of panties."

"Maybe I should whisper clean the fucking stables in your ear.. help speed the process, dumbass."

"Please do", you say "and with a voice like that you can call me dumbass all you want."

He stares at you for the longest time, before responding.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Soldier?"

"You, Captain. You've got me all sorts of messed up." You trace a single fingernail down his chest and he jumps back again, furthering the distance between you.  
The slight feeling of regret at this causes a ripple of undefined fear to course through him.

"Clean it again." He growls, storming off in frustration.  
'This has got to be the most disrespectful soldier I have ever encountered. What to do?'  
'Turn her in for insubordination?'  
He shakes his head.  
'Nah, what am I going to do? Run to Erwin crying 'Help! This soldier is flirting with me?' Hell no.'  
'Keep her in the stables until dawn? I like that.' He grins, and rises from his desk to go back out and check on you yet again an hour later.

The straw in your hair makes him want to laugh, but he suppresses the urge, walks in with a giant 'AHEM', and as you turn, he kicks over the bucket of water you have been using.  
"Better clean up that mess, too."

"Anything for you, Captain." You say, and grab the bucket, making to go to the well for more water. He blocks your exit, causing you to spill the remainder of your bucket.

"I've given you all the water I intend to give. Finish cleaning." He turns on his heel with a secret grin. "And do not leave these stables until I dismiss you." He calls over his shoulder.

The sun is just peeking over the horizon when he decides to check up on you. You're asleep in the hay, and the only indication that the image stirs him in the least is the soft twitch of his lip. There one second.. gone the next.  
"Oi." He lightly kicks your sleeping rump, and you roll over; lazily peeking at him with one eye.

"Did you come to keep me warm?" You pat the hay next to you.

'Does this woman ever quit?' He thinks to himself with a roll of his eyes. He tosses you some bread. "Eat. Then I expect the hayloft cleaned as well."

"I'll need more water, sir." You smile sweetly at him.

"Nope. Shouldn't of spilled your bucket dumbass." He turns and walks away, annoyed to hear you actually humming to yourself? How the fuck do you break this woman?  
"I'll be back in an hour."

An hour later he's back, and you're sitting on the edge of the loft; lazily kicking your feet.

"Donesies."

He looks at you doubtfully for a moment, and then slowly climbs the ladder.  
'Huh' It actually looks pretty good. He looks around with a critical eye. He was actually hoping to keep you out here even longer.  
"Alright. You can go."

You stand up, wiping the hay from your backside. "Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?" You ask, with a lift of your brow.

"Are you a slut?"

"Me?" You ask with mock indignation. "No way, just a helpless flirt. But I wouldn't say no to being yours...."

He just stares at you, his gaze unreadable and you sigh; climbing down from the rafters.

"Oh well, I suppose that would never happen. From what I hear you're pretty fun deficient. Bye Captain!"

He stops halfway down the ladder, jaw hanging open. 'Fun deficient?' He thinks to himself, and surprises himself by chuckling. 'Oh this isn't over, precious.'

One Hour Later:

"Enter."  
'Ah, here she is.' He thinks with a chuckle, 'Time to fuck with you some more precious. I- what is she wearing?' The short skirt you are wearing flounces with your every step as you make your way to his desk. You lean over, looking him directly in the eyes.

"And now I'm summoned to your quarters. What is your wish, master?"

"You're to scrub the baseboards." He says, trying desperately to hide his sudden discomfort.

"In this?" You say, twirling to give him full benefit of the view, "If I bend over, everything will be hanging out!"  
He shrugs, giving his best nonchalant look.

"Will you be watching?"

"Yes." He gulps.

"Good." You say, grabbing the cleaning supplies he set out for you and getting to work.

'Fuck.' He thinks, watching you, 'The pleasure cannon is going to be firing off soon if you don't knock it off.' It's quite the view, he can't stop looking and the more he watches you; he realizes he ain't getting shit done tonight. Forcibly, he looks down at his paperwork.

"Captain? Am I doing this correctly?" You ask sweetly, and fucking hell, he's barely holding it together now. Your ass poking up into the air, looking back over your shoulder at him... too much. Too fucking much.

"J-j-just shut u-u-up a-a-and w-work." Gods, and now on top of it, he's stuttering? Fuck!  
Is it hot in here? He fidgets with the collar of his shirt for a moment, and then goes back to his work desperately. A blessed half hour goes by, and he's able to work with no distractions.

"You sure are tense, Captain." You say, giving his shoulders a squeeze. He jumps, and stiffens up further. "I'm done with the baseboards, by the way."

He's too worked up to check your work, though and clearing his throat; goes back to his paperwork.  
"So what? You're giving me a massage next?"

"If that's your wish. Or I could water your plants... polish your knob...."

He looks at you in stunned silence, and then follows your gaze to his door.  
'Doorknob. Not MY knob. Okay, that's all she meant...' Looking at you though, it's hard to tell if you meant it sexually or what. He gulps again. Fuck, how did she pull me in to this fucking mess? Fine. Whatever.

"Massage is just fine pre- OW! Fuck woman!"

"Relax, your muscles are in knots the size of my fists; of course it's going to hurt at first."

Relax? He almost just called you precious out loud! But as you continue to work on his shoulders, he does relax. It's starting to feel rather good, so good he almost feels like he could doze off....

With a start, he realizes you are now working on his chest. How much time has passed? He looks at the clock. Only a half hour, but still...  
"You're quite good at this."

"My mother was a massuese...in the underground." You say pointedly.

The underground. He remembers hearing about underground massage parlors. He never went to one himself, but by all reports they were only a step above brothels. In these places you could get what was called a 'happy ending'. He's had plenty of associates describe that to him in unwelcome detail.  
"Did she teach you how to give a happy ending?" He asks sarcastically.

Your lips brush up against his ear as you speak, sending pleasant chills down his spine.  
"I taught myself."

He's done. He can't take anymore tonight.  
"You're dismissed." He walks you to the door, and watches you flounce down the hall until you're out of sight.

'Should have asked her to polish my knob...'

Levi has a problem. A big one in fact. He's gotten rather fascinated with you, and the way you make him feel. It's nothing he would ever admit to, and that's not really the problem. The problem is he's running out of excuses to have you around. He could just make you do the same tasks over and over again, but what's the fun in that? Yeah, he's enjoying this a little too much. He's enjoying you too much.

"Yes master?" You ask, strolling into his quarters the next day. "How may I service you this time?"

'Huh. You have no idea, precious.' He thinks as he turns his lidded gaze your way.  
"You're late." He states simply.

"Am I to be punished? Sounds fun."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"  
You just smile and sit across from him awaiting your orders. He shoves a huge stack of papers your way.

"Alphabetize and file." He says, nodding over to a huge credenza on the other side of the room. With that, he gets up and leaves.  
'I'll give her an hour and come back.' He's got a squad hopeful to assess and a meeting with Erwin as well. It wouldn't do him any good to get too distracted by his precious beauty.  
Levi comes back an hour later in a foul mood. The kid he was assessing was lackluster and disrespectful. Opening the door, he takes in the sight of his 'favorite' soldier. Why is he so accepting of her disrespect, but not the kid that tried out for his squad today?

'Because I don't want to bang the ever-loving shit out of that kid, that's why. The beauty in front of me though...' He damn near trips over his own two feet at the thought, realizing that it's quite true. Glad you have your back to him, he comes around the desk and sits down; eyeing you with what he hopes is a neutral expression.

"You're only halfway done. Why?"

You look up at him with the most tired expression he's ever seen on you. Where's your sass? The seductive smile?  
"Migraine." Is all you say, and continue to alphabetize his paperwork. He turns down the gas lantern on his desk.

"Better?"

You nod, but say nothing more so he goes to another pile of work; quickly signing page after page. He jumps a few minutes later at the feel of your naked foot sliding up his thigh, to his crotch and massaging.

"Oops, sorry sir. Needed to stretch." You say, giving him an innocent smile. You pull your foot back.

'You little tease. Fuck it.', he thinks and looks directly at you. "Oh, by all means YN please don't let me stop you."  
You shrug, and now your foot is back, caressing in soft circular motions. He's responding too, in epic fashion. Good fucking god, how much more can he handle? There's a knock on the door just then, and he gets up to answer it with a groan. Now you're going to see the effects of your 'stretching', and so is whoever is at the door too.

"Impressive." You say as he walks past.

"Shut up." He mutters, and opens the door.

"Did you forget our meeting Levi?"  
It's Erwin.  
Fuck.

"No, of course not. I was just finishing some paperwork."

"Mmhm.", Erwin says distractedly; eyeing you over the top of Levi's head. "No matter, we can do it here." He brushes past Levi, inviting himself in.

"You're dismissed." Levi says, and as you get up to leave he subtly pinches your rear. Erwin didn't catch it, thank god so Levi sits back down at his desk. 

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with this soldier, so I hear." Erwin says, eyeing Levi shrewdly.

"She's on punishment detail. Disrespectful little brat."

"Mmhmm." Is all Erwin says, continuing to stare.

"Erwin, what?" He sighs in exasperation, wishing the man would just say what's on his mind.

"We have three spots for the upcoming expedition that need filled."

Levi starts to open his mouth, but Erwin continues; cutting him off.

"NOT her." He stands up. "See to it." The door closes behind him and he's left in blessed silence.

"Not her. Shit, she would have been my first pick." He mutters, going back to his work. After a couple hours of work, he can feel himself nodding off. Determined to work through it regardless, he gets up to close his curtains. The main building has two wings that face each other off opposite sides of the building. A courtyard is centered between the two wings, and he looks over; momentarily distracted by a sudden light in the window across from his. It's you.

You turn to close your own curtains and see him standing in the window watching you. Instead of closing your curtains, you turn your back to him; slowly unbuttoning your shirt. You look back and give him a teasing smile.

'My fucking god' he thinks, heart thudding painfully in his chest. 'She's fucking stripping for me.' He watches nevertheless, even going so far as to sit in his open window; getting comfortable.

Your hand reaches back and undoes the clasp of your bra with a snap. He shudders. You slide it off and as it dangles from one finger you look back; giving a wink and dropping it to the floor.

'You are an evil fucking woman' He's so fucking turned on it almost makes him cry in frustration. And now you're bending over, slowly removing your skirt and his eyes are devouring the sight.

'That just leaves them sexy ass panties precious. Come on, what are you waiting for?' he thinks with a sweet mixture of desire and impatience. His eyes widen as your thumbs hook into them, and you slide them almost off before stopping. You turn, giving him a full view of you from the front and shut your curtains.   
The light goes out.

'She's going to fucking kill me. Cause of death: Levi's dick exploded in his pants.' He shakily closes his own curtains, and goes back to his desk; falling asleep moments later.

Next Day:

Just getting out of the shower, Levi is surprised by a knock at the door. Grabbing a towel he pokes his head out of the bathroom. Who could it be?  
It's you, and you turn to his hallway and get an eyeful of your naked captain. He tries to play it off casually though, and takes his time drying off.

"I said eight o'clock dumbass."

"It IS eight o'clock, captain."

He pokes his head out again and checks. It is. Where did the time go? He sighs and goes back to drying off.  
"Go wait out there please."

You open your mouth to say something, but close it at the last minute; turning and walking back down the hall.

"Why do you have to be so god damn hot sir?" You call out and take a seat on the couch. He jumps at your words, and then reddens.

"Why do you have to be such a god damn tease?", he asks as he starts to dress. You laugh.

"What ever gave you the idea I was only teasing you, sir?"

He grins at the comment, and opts for just pants for now. 'Let her get an eyeful. What a precious little...' His thought ends there, and the tiny bit of confidence he was feeling dries up instantly. You're lying down and looking at him with a seductive smile. The way your eyes rake over his bare chest has him feeling slightly dizzy as he moves to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Now who's the tease?" You ask, reaching up to run your palm up his chest. Just that simple touch has him wishing he hadn't wasted his time with pants.

"Just thought it only fair after that little strip tease you gave me last night." He smirks, allowing you to continue your touching. "It's a shame I couldn't have been there in person."

"We're both here now...." You say, and get up to face him. He moves back on the couch, giving himself a better view; and what he sees has him riveted. He doesn't take his eyes off your hands, as they move slowly from button to button and when you let your shirt drop to the floor he sighs contentedly, anticipating the next article of clothing. You slip off your pants and then straddle him, leaving your bra and panties for the time being.

"What about the rest, precious?"

You smile and lean in for a kiss. "I was hoping you'd do the honors."


End file.
